Hikaru Hasama
is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. Appearance Hikaru looks about 12-13 years in age. She has cool blue hair. Her eyes are a bluish-purple color. She wears a red jacket over a white and blue T-shirt and a pair of tan shorts and brown boots and she wears a choker. Her gloves are white and go up to her wrists. Her belt appears to criss-cross over her shorts and she keeps her beyblade on her right hip. After her defeat by Ryuuga she became Ryuusei Hagane's assistent and wears a dark blue suit, consisting of a white shirt with yellow buttons running down her chest. Over the shirt she wears a dark blue jacket with white sleeve hems. Matching to the jacket she wears a dark blue skirt. She also wears black high heels. On her left wrist she wears a red ribbon. Personality Hikaru became such a cold, uninterested beyblader because other bladers kept destroying her hopes to be a good player in tournaments. When she was beaten miserably, she would break down crying while the other boy would just smirk. Her mother though, apparently ill, convinced her that she should never abandon and that determination is everything. After her defeat at the hands of Ryuuga, Hikaru seems to have been so deeply traumatized by the event that she is unable to continue beybattling. This is evident in her reaction in episode 73 when she is nearly struck by Tsubasa's attack while his dark side takes over. Synopsis Hikaru Hazama is a passionate beyblader who dreams of rising to the top by challenging strong bladers. She comes to Metal bey city to challenge Ginga but Kenta replaces him and defeats her after being assisted by Benkei. Anime Hikaru simply wanders around from place to place kind of like a nomad, defeating every beyblader who crosses her way. Anime Hikaru si aggira semplicemente in giro da un posto all'altro come una sorta di nomade, sconfiggendo ogni beyblader che incrocia la sua strada. Anime Hikaru SI aggira Semplicemente in giro da Un posto all'altro venire UNA sorta di nomade, sconfiggendo OGNI beyblader Che incrocia la SUA strada. She became slightly interested when Benkei told her that she should challenge Ginga Hagane. Divenne leggermente interessate quando Benkei le disse che avrebbe dovuto sfidare Ginga Hagane. Divenne leggermente interessate quando Benkei le disse che avrebbe dovuto sfidare Ginga Hagane. Divenne leggermente interessate quando Benkei le Disse il Che avrebbe dovuto sfidare Ginga Hagane. However, since she did not know anything about the latter, she ended up thoroughly beating Kenta instead, because he had shown up claiming he was Ginga. Tuttavia, dato che lei non sapeva nulla di questi ultimi, ha finito per battere a fondo Kenta, invece, perché lui si era presentato sostenendo di essere stato Ginga. Tuttavia, dato che lei non sapeva nulla di questi ultimi, ha finito per battere a fondo Kenta, invece, perché lui si era presentato sostenendo di essere stato Ginga. Tuttavia, Dato Che lei non sapeva nulla osta di questi Ultimi, ha Finito per battere uno fondo Kenta, invece, perche Lui SI era Presentato sostenendo di Essere Stato Ginga. She remained completely unfazed while she stripped him of all his Beypoints. Rimase completamente impassibile, mentre lei lo ha spogliato di tutti i suoi Beypoints. Rimase completamente impassibile, mentre lei lo ha spogliato di tutti i suoi Beypoints. Rimase completamente impassibile, MENTRE lei lo ha spogliato di tutti "i Suoi Beypoints. He was the one to cry while she left the arena. Era l'unico a piangere, mentre ha lasciato l'arena. Era l'unico a piangere, mentre ha lasciato l'arena. Era l'Unico uno piangere, MENTRE ha lasciato l'arena. Many people believe she died after battling Ryuga, but in episode 51 it is revealed that she is alive. Molte persone credono che muore dopo aver combattuto Ryuga, ma nell'episodio 51 si scopre che lei è viva. Molte persone credono che muore dopo aver combattuto Ryuga, ma nell'episodio 51 si scopre che lei è viva. Molte PERSONE credono Che MUORE DOPO Aver combattuto Ryuga, ma nell'episodio 51 SI scopre Che lei e viva . She was so traumatized after her defeat that she quit beyblading and instead became Ryusei Hagane's assistant. Era talmente traumatizzata dopo la sua sconfitta, che ha abbandonato la beyblading e invece è diventato assistente di Ryusei Hagane's. Era talmente traumatizzata dopo la sua sconfitta, che ha abbandonato la beyblading e invece è diventato assistente di Ryusei Hagane's. Era talmente traumatizzata DOPO la SUA Sconfitta, il Che ha Abbandonato beyblading la posta elettronica invece diventato assistente di Ryusei Hagane's. hikaru corre verso batte la testa al padre di ginka , ryusei la presa e soridde qurda con occhi tristi e piange anche madoka si mette piangere hikaru l' abbraccia Hikaru verso corri batte la testa al padre di Ginka, Ryusei e la Presa soridde Manga Beyblades ' storm Aquario 100HF/S:' Hikaru Hasama starts off with Wind Aquario (Storm Aquario in the English dub) Beast/Special Moves * thumb|300px|right :Hikaru's beast isn't actually seen. because aquario is the water bearer, it's beast is the water itself. Quotes "Special Move: Infinite Assault!!!" "Go Aquario!!!" Trivia Hikaru was almost killed by Ryuga, but she is seen in the end of episode 51 and in Beyblade Metal Fight Explosion, although she doesn't beyblade anymore. *There is one exception in episode 96, where she sends out Aquario to protect everyone, along with Kenta. References Navigation Category:Characters